dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger
This illustration of an elf by William O'Connor introduced the ranger in the Player's Handbook. Ranger is a class in 4th edition Dungeons & Dragons. There are three ranger subclasses: original ranger, a martial striker, hunter, a martial and primal controller, and scout, a martial and primal striker. Class traits The following traits are common to original rangers, hunters, and scouts. A 1st-level ranger begins with hit points equal to 12 plus the ranger's Constitution score, and a +1 bonus to Fortitude and Reflex defenses. A ranger gains 5 hit points per level. A 1st-level ranger begins with simple melee, military melee, simple ranged, and military ranged weapon proficiencies. Class skills Original rangers, hunters, and scouts are trained in either: *Dungeoneering (Wis), or *Nature (Wis), Plus any four skills from the ranger class skill list: *Acrobatics (Dex) *Athletics (Str) *Dungeoneering (Wis) *Endurance (Con) *Heal (Wis) *Nature (Wis) *Perception (Wis) *Stealth (Dex) Original ranger The original ranger is the subclass of ranger introduced in the Player's Handbook. An original ranger has healing surges per day equal to 6 plus the ranger's Constitution modifier, and cloth, leather, and hide armor proficiencies. *'Role:' Striker *'Power source:' Martial *'Key Abilities:' Strength, Dexterity, Wisdom *'Build Options:' Archer ranger, Two-blade ranger, Beast Master Characteristics: You combine fast, hard-hitting melee attack power with excellent ranged attack ability, and shift easily from melee to ranged combat. You are moderately resilient in battle, but you prefer hit-and-run attacks or ambushes to prolonged slugging matches. Hit hard, get out; that’s the ranger’s way. Religion: Rangers favor deities of nature and of the hunt. They often revere Kord, Melora, or the Raven Queen. Evil or chaotic evil rangers usually worship Gruumsh or Zehir. Races: Elves are ideal archer rangers. Humans, halflings, dragonborn, and eladrin are all sometimes drawn to the wandering life of a two-blade ranger. Original rangers gain the following class features at 1st level: *Hunter's Quarry *One of the following choices: **Fighting Style and Prime Shot **Beast Mastery **Fighting Style and Running Attack Beast Mastery Original rangers may choose the Beast Mastery class feature to replace the Fighting Style and Prime Shot/Running Attack features. Rangers receive a beast companion from these categories: bear, boar, cat, lizard, raptor, serpent, spider or wolf. These describe general categories rather than a specific animal - anything beyond statictical details are free to be changed. Beast Mastery alters the Hunter's Quarry feature - the quarry may be closest to the enemy nearest you or the enemy nearest to your beast companion, although you need to see the enemy in either case. You or your beast companion can deal extra damage from Hunter's Quarry. Your beast companion is considered a creature and ally, and may be affected by powers. You may only have one beast companion at a time. You can dismiss a companion at any time, but gaining a new one requires a bit more work. To get a new one, you need to spend a few hours seeking a replacement in an environment where it can be found. In rare cases, the GM may assign an adventure to obtain your replacement. As part of training, you learned the Raise Beast Companion ritual, and can use it to revive your companion from the dead even if you are otherwise unable to perform rituals. Your beast companion doesn't normally take actions during combat. It acts on your turn as you direct it, requiring you to spend your actions to instruct the beast to perform some actions: * Attack (Standard action): Your beast companion makes a melee basic attack against an enemy of your choice. * Defend (Standard action): Your beast companion (or both of you) go on total defense. If you are adjacent to each other, the bonus to defenses is +3 instead of +2. * Move (Move Action): Your beat companion or both of you take a move action. These actions need not be the same. * Opportunity Attack (Immediate Interrupt): When a creature provokes an opportunity attack from your beast companion, you spend an immediate interrupt to command the beast to make the attack. * Second Wind: When you use your second wind, your beast companion can use second wind as well. * Other healing: When adjacent to your beast companion, you can spend a minor action and one of your healing surges to heal the beast companion. * Other actions: You spend the required action, and your beast completes it. * Independent actions: If you can't command your beast companion (e.g. if your unconscious, dead or absent), the beast can act independently. It may take a standard, move and minor action on each of its turns. ** If you are present in the encounter but incapable of commanding it, it must move as far as it can towards you each round, choosing the safest route possible. Once adjacent to you, the beast companion can act in any manner you wish. Powers that rely on your beast companion to attack use the beast's attack bonus and use |B| to denote the beast's damage die. Fighting Style Original rangers who do not choose the Beast Mastery class feature gain the Fighting Style class feature at 1st level, and choose one of the following options. Each option grants a bonus feat, regardless of whether the ranger has met the feat's normal prerequisites, and may have additional effects. Hunter's Quarry Original rangers receive the Hunter's Quarry class feature. A ranger with the Hunter's Quarry class feature can, once per turn as a minor action, designate the nearest visible enemy as his or her quarry. This designation lasts until the encounter ends, the quarry is defeated, or the ranger designates a different target. Once per round, the ranger deals 1d6 per tier damage when hitting his or her quarry with an attack. Prime Shot Original rangers who do not choose the Beast Mastery or Running Attack class features receive the Prime Shot class feature. If none of your allies are nearer to your target than you are, you receive a +1 bonus to ranged attack rolls against that target. Running Attack Original rangers who do not choose the Beast Mastery or Prime Shot class features receive the Running Attack class feature. If you use a standard action that lets you move (such as a charge or the skirmish shot power), and you end that movement at least 2 squares away from where you began that move, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls made as part of that standard action. Hunter Hunter is a subclass of ranger introduced in Heroes of the Forgotten Kingdoms. *'Role:' Controller *'Power source:' Martial and primal *'Key Abilities:' Dexterity, Wisdom A hunter has healing surges per day equal to 6 plus the ranger's Constitution modifier, and cloth and leather armor proficiencies. Hunters do not gain leveled at-will, encounter, or daily attack powers, and instead receive improvements to their class feature powers. Hunters gain the following class features at 1st level: *Archery Style *Expert Archer *Disruptive Shot *Weapon Talent *Aspects of the Wild (hunter) *Wilderness Knacks Archery Style Hunters gain the Archery Style class feature at 1st level, and choose one of the following options. Each option grants a bonus feat, and may have additional effects. Aspects of the Wild (hunter) Disruptive Shot Hunters gain disruptive shot as an encounter power at 1st level. Disruptive shot deals damage and immobilizes or dazes a target on a hit, or deals half damage and slows a target on a miss. Expert Archer Hunters gain aimed shot, clever shot, and rapid shot as at-will powers at 1st level. Each of these powers allows a hunter to make a ranged basic attack with an additional benefit. Weapon Talent Hunters gain the Weapon Talent class feature at 1st level. Hunters with the Weapon Talent class feature gain a +1 bonus to weapon attack rolls. Scout Scout is a subclass of ranger introduced in Heroes of the Forgotten Kingdoms. *'Role:' Striker *'Power source:' Martial and primal *'Key Abilities:' Dexterity, Wisdom A scout has healing surges per day equal to 7 plus the ranger's Constitution modifier, and cloth, leather, and hide armor proficiencies. Scouts do not gain leveled at-will, encounter, or daily attack powers, and instead receive improvements to their class feature powers. Scouts gain the following class features at 1st level: *Two-Weapon Style *Dual Weapon Attack *Attack Finesse *Power Strike *Aspects of the Wild (scout) *Wilderness Knacks Aspects of the Wild (scout) Attack Finesse Scouts gain the Attack Finesse class feature at 1st level. Scouts with the Attack Finesse class feature can use their Dexterity modifiers instead of their Strength modifiers for both the attack rolls and damage rolls of melee basic attacks. Dual Weapon Attack Scouts gain dual weapon attack as an at-will power at 1st level. Dual weapon attack is an off-hand melee weapon attack made as a free action once per round, triggered by hitting with a melee basic attack on the scout's turn. Power Strike Scouts gain power strike as an encounter power at 1st level. Power strike triggers on a melee basic attack that hits, and adds extra damage to the attack. Two-Weapon Style Scouts gain the Two-Weapon Style class feature at 1st level, and choose one of the following options. Wilderness Knacks Ranger powers Ranger powers, having a martial or primal power source, are also called exploits or evocations. } *''throw and stab *twin strike *warning shot |- !style="width:33.33%;"|Encounter attack powers (Original ranger only) !style="width:33.33%;"|Daily attack powers (Original ranger only) !style="width:33.33%;"|Utility powers |- valign="top" | '''1st level' *''dire wolverine strike *enclose the prey *evasive strike *feral ambush *ferocious insight *fox's cunning *hindering shot *hunter's pounce *hunting-partner strike *hurling charge *off-hand strike *plant to the hilt *precise assault *rapid volley *singular shot *skirmish shot *synchronizing strike *two-fanged strike | '''1st level' *''boar assault *commanding confrontation *distracting team *driving the quarry *guardian arrow *hunt's end *hunter's bear trap *isolation strike *jaws of the wolf *off-hand parry *partnered savaging *scything blow *seismic strike *skirmishing stance *split the tree *sudden strike *sure shot | '''2nd level' *''archer's stairway *avian grace *begin the hunt *bending branch *bridge of roots *crucial advice *entangling roots *equestrian maneuver *feline escape *ferret an opening *fox shift *hearten the beast *hunter's privilege *invigorating stride *oak skin *pack alertness *path of the monkey *ranger's agility *reptilian perseverance *safe passage *slither's stride *stalker's mist *tenacity of the tusked *terrain advantage *unbalancing parry *ursine brutality *web trick *wolf trip *yield ground |- |'3rd level''' * ''cut and run'' * ''disruptive strike'' * ''shadow wasp strike'' * ''thundertusk boar strike'' * |'5th level' * ''excruciating shot'' * ''frenzied skirmish'' * ''splintering shot'' * ''two-wolf pounce'' * |'6th level' * ''evade ambush'' * ''skilled companion'' * ''weave through the fray'' * |- |'7th level' * ''claws of the griffon'' * ''hawk's talon'' * ''spikes of the manticore'' * ''sweeping whirlwind'' * |'9th level' * ''attacks on the run'' * ''close quarters shot'' * ''spray of arrows'' * ''swirling leaves of steel'' * |'10th level' * ''expeditious stride'' * ''open the range'' * ''undaunted stride'' * |- |'13th level' * ''armor splinter'' * ''knockdown shot'' * ''nimble defense'' * ''pinning strike'' * |'15th level' * ''blade cascade'' * ''bleeding wounds'' * ''confounding arrows'' * ''stunning steel'' * |'16th level' * ''evade the blow'' * ''longstrider'' * ''momentary respite'' * |- |'17th level' * ''arrow of vengeance'' * ''cheetah's rake'' * ''triple shot'' * ''two-weapon eviscerate'' * |'19th level' * ''cruel cage of steel'' * ''great ram arrow'' * ''two-in-one shot'' * ''wounding whirlwind'' * |'22nd level' * ''forest ghost'' * ''hit the dirt'' * ''master of the hunt'' * ''safe stride'' * |- |'23rd level' * ''blade ward'' * ''cloak of thorns'' * ''hammer shot'' * ''manticore's volley'' * |'25th level' * ''bloodstorm'' * ''tiger's reflex'' * ''unstoppable arrows'' | |- |'27th level' * ''death rend'' * ''hail of arrows'' * ''lightning shot'' * ''wandering tornado'' * |'29th level' * ''follow-up blow'' * ''three-in-one shot'' * ''weave a web of steel'' | |- ! ! ! |- !colspan="3"|Unleveled powers |- |colspan="3"| *''aimed shot *aspect of the charging ram *aspect of the cunning fox *aspect of the dancing serpent *aspect of the hungry shark *aspect of the lone wolf *aspect of the lurking spider *aspect of the pack wolf *aspect of the pouncing lynx *aspect of the regal lion *aspect of the seeking falcon *aspect of the soaring hawk *clever shot *disruptive shot *dual weapon attack *power strike *rapid shot |} Key Beast keyword or range Hunter Fighting Style rider Strength based attack roll or effect Dexterity based attack roll or effect Wisdom based effect Ranger feats '''Heroic Tier feats' *Action Rush *Agile Hunter *Agile Running Attack *Blood Quarry *Beast Guidance *Beast Protector *Beast Training *Brutal Accuracy *Camouflage *Constricting Serpent *Coordinated Opportunity *Darkfire Targeting *Defense Throw *Drow Beast Mastery *Elven Beast Mastery *Expert Tracker *Fearless Seeker *Feyborn Companion *Fiendish Companion *Flank on the Run *Furious Charge *Goring Boar *Group Quarry *Harrying Raptor *Hobling Strike *Human Beast Mastery *Hunter of WInd and Wave *Hunter's Arm *Hunter's Aim *Lethal Hunter *Lucky Skirmisher *Manticore's Fury *Mauling Bear *Nimble Companion *Pouncing Cat *Precise Hunter *Predatory Action *Prime Strike *Savage Wolf *Second Shot *Secure Encampment *Shifting Companion *Snapping Lizard *Staggering Strike *Swift Footwork *Thundertusk Companion *Twilight Training *Vengeful Beast *Venomous Spider Ranger paragon paths Multiclass rangers Characters who did not start as rangers and who do not already have a multiclass feat of a type other than multiclass ranger may multiclass as rangers by taking one of the following entry feats. In addition, each ranger entry feat grants all of the following benefits: * The character counts as a ranger, in addition to his or her original class, for the purpose of meeting prerequisites for feats, paragon paths, etc. * The character gains training in one skill from the ranger class skill list. * The character may take Novice Power, Acolyte Power, and Adept Power feats to exchange powers for ranger powers. * If the character takes a multiclass encounter, a multiclass utility, and a multiclass daily feat (such as Novice, Acolyte, and Adept Power), the character can paragon multiclass in ranger instead of taking a paragon path. Paragon multiclassed rangers select additional ranger powers instead of paragon path powers, and may take the Courageous Shooter feat to gain the Prime Shot ranger class feature. Hybrid rangers A character may be created as a hybrid of ranger and another class other than ranger. The hybrid ranger bonus to defense is either +1 Fortitude or +1 Reflex. A hybrid ranger is trained in one extra skill from the ranger class skill list. The hybrid's ranger class feature is Hunter's Quarry (hybrid), which is the same as Hunter's Quarry except that it deals damage only when hitting the quarry with a ranger class power or ranger paragon path power. When a hybrid ranger gains the Hybrid Talent feat, he or she chooses one hybrid talent option from either of his or her hybrid classes. The ranger hybrid talent options are: ; Ranger Armor Proficiency : The hybrid ranger gains armor proficiency with leather and hide armor. ; Ranger Combat Talent : The hybrid ranger gains one of the following ranger class features: Prime Shot, or Running Attack. ; Ranger Fighting Style : The hybrid ranger gains one of the following ranger class features: Archer Fighting Style, Beast Mastery (hybrid), Hunter Fighting Style, Marauder Fighting Style, or Two-Blade Fighting Style. Beast Mastery (hybrid) is the same as Beast Mastery except that the hybrid ranger's beast takes a −1 penalty to all attack rolls and defenses. Category:Ranger Category:Classes Category:Strikers Category:Controllers Category:Martial Category:Primal